A thousand yellow daises don't amount to much
by GGADDICT22
Summary: Max proposes, Lorelai freaks out. What happens when Luke finds out? sorry I really suck at these please read anyway LukeXLorelai Chapter 3 up.
1. The proposal

"A thousand yellow daises, can you believe it?" I said in complete wonderment. Rory and I were sitting on the couch in our living room with Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory playing on low. We both sat cross-legged with pillows in our laps. "It was so funny you should have seen Michelle's face it was a total candid camera moment. He looked about ready to kill Kirk." I said and we both burst out in fits of girlish giggles.

"So what are you going to say to Max?" Rory asked her tone taking on a more somber and serious tone. While she picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip. Staring at me over the brim.

"I honestly don't know. I mean I hadn't even really thought about it. Would you be okay if we did get married?" I probed. I really didn't know what to say, Max is a really good guy but are we ready to for that? And why, when I thought of the proposal only felt panic and unease. Aren't I supposed to say yes without question or doubt? He's great with Rory I had to admit that. But I guess the big question is do I love him?

"As long as it makes you happy I'm fine with it." Rory said sincerely. I beamed at her. I really had a great kid she was so much better then me at her age. "This has all been incredibly exciting but I'm gonna head off to bed. And you missy got some thinking to do." Rory announced. She got up at that point kissed me on the cheek gave me a hug and said "I'm so happy for you." Grabbed her cup of coffee and sauntered to her room.

Ugh I was tired. I really should do some more thinking about Max. Because they're were some big questions, I needed to ask myself. "But I'll think about it tomorrow at Tara."(_I couldn't resist putting at least one Gone With the Wind quote in my story)_ I said to the empty room placing my hand over my heart and doing my best Scarelett O'Hara impression. While trying my damnedest to look chaste. I shut all the lights off and galloped upstairs.

_The Next Morning dun duhh_

An hour later we sat in our usual table at Luke's. Sunlight slanted through the sparkling clean windows warm and gentle. We were of course talking once again about the infamous proposal. I hadn't slept well I kept tossing and turning thinking about Max and getting married. "Hey Rory" I mumbled watching Luke fill our coffee mugs. "Don't mention anything to Luke about the proposal yet ok?" I said in hushed tones. I don't really know why I didn't want Luke to know about the proposal yet. I mean Luke was one of my best friends but somehow I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. At least not until I had a definite answer to the proposal. I was riding an emotional roller coaster and Luke didn't need to be along for the ride.

"Hey Luke!" I said brightly hoping I sounded normal. When he returned with our coffee moments later.

"Hi" he responded gruffly as always. Breakfast was the normal affair. Although the two of us did have fun watching Kirk and Ms. Patty fight over a table and had even started to take bets until Luke broke it up. After Rory left for school I consumed about a pot of coffee on my own before heading to the inn. (_In my world that's not a lot of coffee, but then again the sky is a vivid purple in my world so I'm doubting my trustworthiness in this situation) _

"Hey Sookie!" I greeted smiling. As I strode through in through the doors of the kitchen. She smiled back and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Hey sweetie how's everything?" Sookie asked warmly.

"Same old Same old." I said dully. As I walked to the coffee pot and poured another cup.

"Same old same old? Huh. Well then why did Michelle just tell me about a certain english teachers asking you a very important question." Sookie enquired cheerfully. I added creamer to the cup more to busy myself then actual wanting relieved that my hands weren't shaking as I did so.

Why? I thought did she sound more excited about this proposal then I felt. This is how I should be, bouncing around beaming and telling everyone about it. But It felt wrong. It all did. I could feel the beginnings of a headache and sighed heavily.

"Oh you heard?" I said with a weak attempt at cheer. Stirring the coffee, willing composure.

"Yeah I heard now spill!" Sookie exclaimed. She spoke animatedly with here hands and big smiles. So genuinely happy for me.

It was the last thing in the world I wanted to do. I didn't want to rehash the whole thing and didn't think I had the strength for it. But what choice did I have? Sookie deserved details so I slowly and painstakingly retold the tale trying to sound sincere in the joy of this that I had once felt. Before excusing myself with some lame excuse about needing to check on something.

An hour later as I was doing the monthly billing my cell phone rang. I dug through my purse mumbling to myself pulling out assorted bag flotsam before finally finding it before the third ring I held it up in triumph and pressed the talk button. "Hello." I said happily yesterdays events momentarily forgotten.

"Hey Lor, it's me." Max's voice sang through the phone.

"Hey Max..." I stammered after what seemed an eternity. Why I thought why is he calling now? My mind reeled. Knowing that I didn't have the energy nor the volition to answer his proposal. Hell every time I thought about the proposal all I felt was this overwhelming feeling of dread.

"So have you thought any on the proposal..." Max asked. His voice was filled to the brim with hope and expectation it hurt, actually physically hurt me to hear it.

Searching in vain for a response to the awkward silence that had fallen I could come up with nothing that would suffice. Vagueness I finally decided was the best route in such a delicate situation. "Ummm... yeah I have I'm still not sure but I'm working on it..." Feeling as though I had just sidestepped a live grenade I found myself relaxing slightly.

"I was just calling to check in...I'll call you tomorrow and we can set up a date for later in the week ok?" Max said feigning a casual carefreeness that I knew wasn't sincere.

"Sure okay..." then I was cut off suddenly by the unmistakable click of a hang up. What was that about?

The rest of the day passed quickly and without further interruption. Thankfully no one else had asked about the proposal. Rory had a Chiton thing to do that night so I was alone for dinner. Deciding that the thought of cooking myself was out of the question I determined that Luke's was my best shot.

I sat at the counter the diner almost deserted. I was still her because when I arrive Luke had approached me and told me we needed to talk giving no hint as to why. We hadn't had much time to talk to but the diner would be closed soon then he promised we could talk then. He was acting strangely I couldn't put my finger on it but something was amiss. Occasionally I'd catch him looking at me with this pained expression like I'd just kicked his dog. So there I sat half drunk cup of coffee and a piece of pie I'd been nursing for and hour. A while later after Luke had thrown Kirk out and put the closed sign up. He stood in front of me the counter separating us. His elbows on the counter hunching over and looking slightly perturbed.

"What's wrong... whatever it is you can tell me." I asked softly. Deeply concerned by his temperament and his vagueness. Luke had never been a mysterious man except for the plaid so this whole this seemed so wrong so out of place for him.

I took almost a whole minute for him to answer. His eyes which had been studying the intricate grain of the counter finally met my gaze he looked so forlorn and so upset none of this made sense. Finally he choked out "Don't marry him..."

A/N

I know it stops kind of abruptly but it's all the seguway into the next chapter bear with me and please review they make me very happy.


	2. You can't marry him

A/N

Hey everyone it's me again I just want to say thanks to everyone who review you guys are great:

Kiss And Make-Up-thanks so much I never no how to spell Lorelai's name right

an addict- Thanks that's my favorite part too! Yeah I really love the title I don't know were it came from but there it is.

"What's wrong... whatever it is you can tell me." I asked softly. Deeply concerned by his temperament and his vagueness. Luke had never been a mysterious man except for the plaid so this whole this seemed so wrong so out of place for him.

I took almost a whole minute for him to answer. His eyes which had been studying the intricate grain of the counter finally met my gaze he looked so forlorn and so upset none of this made sense. Finally he choked out "Don't marry him..."

My mind raced. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. "What...I mean you and...I didn't...and.." I stopped then trying to calm myself to the point of being able to talk in complete sentences. I felt like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. Trying like hell to look composed. "Why?" I asked softly. Completely terrified about what that answer might mean but all the while unwilling to let it go unanswered.

I could see the turmoil in his vivid green eyes. They swirled luminously and flashed with an emotion that I could not yet decipher. The tension was thick almost suffocating. I realized then, that his answer no matter what it was would change the course of our entire relationship present and future.

"Because he's not good enough for you..." Luke mumbled quietly. There was more to this that was obvious and as much as I wanted to ignore it I couldn't their was too much left unsaid to just walk away. I stood then walking quickly behind the counter my footsteps making a dull resounding click as my heels snapped against the tile.

"Why Luke...why is he not good enough for me?" I asked feigning a confidence that I didn't feel. Hell I was just glad that I was still standing with my knees trembling like they were. Most of the lights were off and the moonlight basked the diner with an eerie iridescent glow. The silence was deafening I couldn't remember the last time the place had been so still.

"Because..." Luke started then his voice trailed off. Because why? He turned from me and began to fiddle with bottles of ketchup and salt shakers on the counter. I was growing weary of his open ended answers I wanted something real something tangible but all I was getting was this vagueness and that I couldn't stand.

"Because Why Luke? C'mon tell me." I pushed.

"Because Lorelai..." He turned to me then, we were close now. Close enough that I could smell him he had, as long as I'd known him had smelled the same a potent blend of coffee, collogue, and soap. An intoxicating smell. A scent that was unalterably linked with feelings of safety and warmth. Luke was a constant for me unwavering in support even when it felt like it was me against the world.

"Because I...I..." He started again. Luke then took a small step towards me. Warning signs flashed in my mind and I drew a deep breath. Adamant in seeing it, whatever it was through. "Because... he he isn't me..." Luke stated openly right before his lips descended on my own. I responded without thought without consideration of the consequences. One of his arms snaked around my waist the other came around and tangled in my hair. My hands splayed on his back.

All I could see was fireworks and shooting stars. I could almost taste the overwhelming feeling of rightness and certainty. Something that despite my sincerest efforts I had never felt with Max. Max was great and this I knew but as I stood here in this diner making-out with my best friend I knew he wasn't the right guy for me. Luke's tongue begged for entrance and I obliged unquestionably. My back was now pressed into the counter and there was absolutely no space between the two of us.

Finally after a few minutes I disentangled myself from him. I needed to think and there was know way I could form coherent thoughts let alone have a conversation with him of that magnitude when we were that close.

"Lorelai... you can't marry him. Not if you felt as much there as I did. There is no way you can just walk away and marry some other guy after that." This declaration was delivered so plainly no room for misinterpretation. But that was Luke. Sure it wasn't a declaration of marriage but it was one of love. And above all it was honest. No false pretenses no hidden meanings he meant exactly what he said and wasn't going back on it no matter what my reaction was.

Luke then took my hand and placed it on his chest on his heart. "Can you feel that? That only happens when your around." He murmured softy. It was a sincere and sweet sentiment. One that almost brought a tear to my eye.

I raised my eyes to meet his own. They were so filled with fear and anxiety that I smiled slightly knowing that it was my first genuine one in days. "Your right Luke. I shouldn't feel like this when I'm around you and be engaged to another man. It isn't fair to Max or to you." I said somberly "Now I just have to figure out how to tell him." I uttered.

Luke beamed visibly relieved. "God he said I don't know what I'd do if you had freaked out when I tried to kiss you."

I grinned then I took a step closer closing the space between us I slid my arms around his neck bringing our faces closer and kissed him. Hoping to reassure him by being the one to initiate the kiss this time.

When we finally broke apart I hadn't felt more certain about anything in my life. This was right. He was right. We said our goodbye and I promised to come tomorrow for breakfast so we could talk. We hugged kissed goodbye one more time and I bounced out the door ecstatic with the promise of what the following days would bring.

A/N

What do you think questions comments reactions flames i want em all please review.


	3. The morning aftermath

I woke the next morning to find a thick guilt ridden knot that had burrowed itself in my stomach seemingly overnight. I hadn't thought of Max until I just mere moment ago. And that only made the situation worse, the fact that when I kissed Luke I didn't feel guilty or sordid but elated and ecstatic. I was still, excited with the promise of Luke and I's pending relationship. But as the morning wore on I realized how much I'd hurt Max. He didn't deserve it he was great to me and I just hurt him, hurt really any chance of a friendship that we may have had after this thing was over.

I felt horrible. Maybe breaking it off with Max was something I had to do but that didn't mean I had to go behind his back and cheat on him with the guy whom he'd repeatedly asked if I had lingering feelings for. That wasn't fair.

And truth be told, I hadn't thought I did until Luke took me in his arms and kissed me. Then it had all came that insane rush of feeling that I had, until that moment, kept buried deep. Because the moment he kissed me it was all shooting stars and rockets. Now whenever I closed my eyes I could feel his arms around me pulling me closer and the way his lips crushed against mine. Demanding nothing but my honesty. With him. And with myself.

Now I was left to tell one of the sweetest most thoughtful men I knew that I couldn't be with him. It would hurt him. It would hurt us both irreparably but there was no way around it this I knew. It wouldn't be fair to anyone to leave this go any longer. And though it would be hard there was no going back now. Not after this. This all felt so surreal and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do this.

I tried to act normal and follow the everyday routine showering, and dressing, finding my keys. No matter how hard as I tried my mind kept shifting back to Luke and Max and how I went from practically engaged to a great guy to making out with the my local coffee supplier in less then a week!

I didn't want to worry Rory just yet with last nights _activities_ but sat across from Rory drinking our pre breakfast pot of coffee before the fateful walk to Luke's. I knew she could tell something was wrong. She kept giving me this concerned look. I felt like a criminal in a police interrogation room. I checked every few minutes or so for the giant window/mirror or the over bright overhead light.

Every once and a while she would ask me what was wrong with me and I'd just smile a hollow smile that seemed faked and forced even to me and say it was nothing just some problems at the inn. She saw right though my little phony cover but some how could tell that it was something I couldn't talk about.

Half an hour later I stood in front of the diner. I knew that I should just walk in, you know, now or never but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was ironic Luke's had been my safe haven when things in my life were hard I had always turned to this place for solace and comfort. But here I stood, everything was so different now and my stomach was swimming with the thought of what might happen when I walked through that door. It was amazing how much had changed it hardly seemed long enough for my life to take such a drastic turn.

I sighed heavily and stomped my boots against the pavement working up the courage to walk through the door. Walking through that door would be the ending of something. Something big. Something that I wasn't quite certain that I was ready to let go of. I slowly and laboriously ran my hand through my dark hair. Now or never. I drew myself up to my full height squared my shoulders setting my jaw defiantly. Slowly and cautiously made my way up to the door. I grasped the handle, my knuckles turning white, while I turned the knob. I opened the door swiftly and stepped boldly through the doors. Into the next chapter of my life.

The diner was busy as usual I took a seat at the nearest open table. Luke was somewhere unseen and for that I was thankful I needed a moment to calm my nerves as compose myself before I saw him. I wrung my hands and chewed my lip nervously. I had never felt like this with a guy before I was anxious and hesitant worried and elated at the same time. These feelings swirled together inebriating my senses. My first instinct was to run but something inside compelled me to stay. To see this through. The sound in the diner was increasingly loud which seem so wrong compared to the eerie silence that had enveloped the diner last night.

Just then he walked into view. Looking the same as always plaid flannel, the baseball cap, and a scowl it was good to know that even if our relationship changed he hadn't. I willed composure as my breathe caught. He still hadn't seen me yet and was treading to a table ten feet or so from me to deliver plates pilled with food. He delivered the food quickly and without incident turning on his heel to go back to the counter he spotted me.

My breathe caught in my throat as we made eye contact. He gave me a slow grin and made his way toward me. My heart raced with every step he took. I was dizzy with the feeling and was warmed by what it meant. After all this was done and I told Max that I couldn't do it somehow I knew that Luke and I had something special. Something worth pursuing.

"Hey Lor" Luke said softly. He now stood only a few feet from the table. His eyes shone with uncertainty and fear so afraid that I had changed my mine. I was secretly glad that he was a scared as I was. I smiled reassuringly up at him my first genuine smile since the Max debacle. He returned the smile in earnest. Slightly more comfortable then he had been.

"Hey Luke..." I started trailing off not really knowing what to say.

"Ummm do you want to talk about this upstairs?..." Luke asked gesturing to the melee of people that had overtaken the diner. I nodded knowing that whatever we were about to say to one another did not need to overheard by Miss Patty and her cronies. I stood then and followed Luke quickly behind the counter and up the stairs.

As soon as the door was shut he turned and gazed warmly at me. I released a breathe that I hadn't known I was holding. The small apartment was immaculately clean and I silently laughed thinking about what he thought of mine and Rory's cluttered and cramped home.

"So..." Luke started he looked as anxious as I felt.

"Luke...I'm telling him tonight. I'm going to call him when I get to the inn and tell him that we need to talk. I'll meet him someplace neutral like a coffee shop well probably not a coffee shop because you know. I'm not sure what I'll tell him and I know it'll be hard but it has to be done...because what we have..." I rambled on I don't know were the words or for that matter the plan came from but it made sense and I didn't cry nor did I stutter when I said them so I was pleased. I was a far better actor then I gave myself credit for. Because if he could only see past all my bravado he would see just raw uncertainty and guilt.

"Lor...take a deep breath and try to calm down a bit." Luke said soothingly. He stepped toward me and folded me into a warm embrace. His arms went around my back and held me close. I melted into him and placed my hands on his chest. Luke's head laid on mine and he whispered "It's gonna be ok. I know it's hard right now and it hurts me that I'm partly responsible for you pain. But I promise it'll all be ok I'm still here no matter what."

I buried my face in his chest sensing all the love and comfort that he gave without question. I wanted to stay here forever. It just felt so right so perfect. My fears and doubts although not completely gone were dulled for the moment. His words were spoken with a sincerity it was unconditional and I truly believed that no matter what he would be there. "Thank you. Thank you Thank you." I muttered softly into his chest. My fingers clutched the flannel pressing me closer to him.

I turned my face up to him and he kissed me softly. It was a kiss filled with promise and unspoken feelings. It was soft and sweet. Full on the lips but potent all the same expressing without words his determination to be here for me not matter the circumstances. Leaving me dizzy with the wave of gentle and beautiful emotions that overtook me leaving me breathless. I beamed up at him. Feeling so secure and safe wrapped in his embrace.

When I left the diner minutes later coffee in hand. The sun shone brightly on the macadam as I walk to my car. I strode quickly with a slight smile gracing my face. Though this was hard I knew but I would pull through. Finally my doubts were silenced. My once weary mind was now hopeful and slightly calmer as I drove to the inn.

A/N

I know it's kinda short but I wanted to give Luke and Lorelai's meeting justice. I know I did a lot of backtracking and basically beat the point of this chapter into you with a stick it seemed right. Please review they make me happy!


End file.
